T-Rox
"The T-Rox exudes enthusiasm and energy, displaying flashing spikelets and chomping jaws. Monsters with toes should steer well clear of the T-Rox." Description The T-Rox bears a strong resemblance to the largest carnivorous dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus Rex (which is often abbreviated to T-Rex). Its body is constructed out of stone with two blue crystal horns, and two blue crystal spikelets visible along its tail. Its bright yellow jaw and feet appear similar to scoops commonly seen on ditchdiggers. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by enthusiastically swaying or rotating back and forth. Song Audio sample: The T-Rox Monster's contribution to an Island's song is akin to synthesized drumming. The Monster's pounding feet produce an electric bass drum sound, while its chomping jaws sound like an electric snare being struck. Breeding The T-Rox can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Earth, Water and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Noggin and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Drumpler * + Mammott and Fwog Because all of these two-element monsters take the same time to hatch, these combinations all take the same amount of time when they don't produce a T-Rox. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Potbelly.png|Potbelly|link=Pot|linktext=Potbelly Congle.png|Congle|link=Congle|linktext=Congle Bloofi Tree.png|Bloofi Tree|link=Bloofi Tree|linktext=Bloofi Tree Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney Tree|linktext=Piney Tree Dragoon Statue.png|Dragoon Statue|link=Dragoon Statue|linktext=Dragoon Statue Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Potbelly *Congle *Bloofi Tree *Piney Tree *Dragoon Statue See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin T-Rox is most likely is a portmanteau of the words T-Rex (Tyranossaurus rex), a Dinosaur from the cretaceous period, and "Rocks", probably because the monster has rock-like scales over its body. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the T-Rox on the Rare T-Rox page. Note *Whenever the T-Rox chomps, the crystal horns and spikelets on its tail light up. *The name "T-Rox" remains the same in almost every translated version of the game. *The T-Rox is the only triple element monster that does not require 12 hours of breeding/incubating. This is particularly useful for breeding the ethereal Ghazt and Reebro on the Plant and Air islands. *T-Rox has the elements earth, cold and water but cannot be placed on earth island, cold island or water island. * Despite the fact that T-Roxes only finish being bred/incubated in 8 hours, it still has a higher maximum coin income compared to the other three-element monsters in Plant Island. * As with the Maw, Scups, and Entbrat, there's a concept drawing of the T-Rox. * The T-rox's feet look similar to the Digger decoration. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all T-Roxes (on all the islands) dressed up as green dinosaurs, The Incredible Hulk, a real T-Rex, or a Zombie T-Rex from Age of Zombies, a game from Halfbrick Studios. as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. It is not known for sure because of they all have in common a green body and white teeth. Category:Monsters Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island